pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Unbreedable
This is a creepypasta with triple interpretations, that means that the 3 principal characters relate the creepypasta on their way of looking. Also, its long and please leave a comment, so i can improve my skills. Female Glaceon, 1 I still regret waking up that day... Without knowing what would happen that day, i waited carefully my trainer to enter on her 3DS. I was so excited for another battle day that my tail was even shaking! Before anything, i checked her bag just to see if everything was ok and them her pokemons. Everything was right, except that... She caught an umbreon! 'Finally another eeveelution' -i thought. I closed the bags when i noticed she was turning on her 3ds. Eva (pokemon trainer), 1 Finally the school ended! I was so excited to back playing pokemon XY! I couldnt wait to breed my male umbreon and my female glaceon for finally getting a shiny eevee! I turned my 3DS on and put the pokemon Y thing. I pressed continue and spawned at day care. Male Umbreon, 1 Eeh... She logged on... My 'finally alone' minutes are over. This annoying trainer is back again...Im so mad that i could... Um... What is this? A glaceon? Oh, fine, another eevee evolution, just what i 'needed'... And what are we doing on day care? Does she want me to breed with this ice cream? Pffft Eva (pokemon trainer), 2 I tryed to put my 2 pokemon at day care, and i ever checked before if they could breed but, whenever i tryed, appeared the message: These pokemon doesnt see good together... After 362 tryes, it finally made me breed. I prepared everything for the eggs: my talonflame on an empty box, my player using a bicycle and a free area for running. I was so excited to get a shiny or a female eevee! Female Glaceon 2, 3 The Umbreon was really rude to me... At start, i wanted to be closer at him, cause he sounds a little shy or antisocial, but them i just realized he was dumb and insensible. I tryed to introduce myself: 'Hello, Umbreon! Im so glad to meet you!' He rudely answered me: 'Oh... So youre Glaceon, right? The pokemon who my trainer couldnt stop talking for 10 hours...' I blushed for 5 seconds. 'So youre the 'strong pokemon' that she told me about 10 hours, right?' I answered: 'Um... Yeah?' Again, he keeps talking about me being a strong pokemon. 'So... I want a proof!' You got challenged by Mate Umbreon! Mate Umbreon used Mean Look Glaceon is watching carefully before attack Mate Umbreon used Hidden Power Glaceon is now in alert mode Glaceon used Sing I didnt wanted to battle, so i put my mate to fall asleep for a while. He looked so cute sleeping that i lied down and sleeped too. Waking up, i feel something on my chest. I take a look at it and... It was bleeding. Suddently, Umbreon came and mean looked at me, them, with his bloody mouth, said: 'She said you were strong... She lied. You THOUGHT that your bad singing would affect me and them, when you fell asleep, i could end the battle with bite.' 'But at least you were rare enough for learning sing' I lied down, the cold floor didnt affected me that much. I looked at my mean mate, and them, said: 'Umbreon, this is not battle. This is cheating! You cant bite someone when its not battling agaisnt you! Arent we supposed to be friends anyways?' 'Friends? You claim yourself as my friend? Oh, yeah, i forgot you two are trying to force me to that so yeah, we are forced friends... But if i was able to, i wouldnt be your friend.' Umbreon is on a frustration I cryed. That was everything i could do on this situation. Again, the coldness of the tears cant affect ice pokemons like me. Still, i didnt wanted to fight, i thought that i could still change his mind about battles and me, so i started another discussion: 'Ok, i know you think im weak, i know youre a bit disappointed about my battle position, but... Um.... Arent we supposed to make eggs? Like, if us to leave... Um... Why dont we... Make some eggs? Our trainer will be happy and you can even be on the team! And wouldnt be awesome if we had more eevees?' He broke all my excitement: 'I dont wanna make eggs with you, even if im forced to and this trainer is a dumbass, i dont wanna make it happy, why would i?' It was my chance to make a revenge, but i still refused to. I dont wanted to make my trainer sad and neither end with an eeveelution, even being so mean. He continued being mean after a yawn: 'I didnt wanted to be traded away to this boring girl. I didnt even wanted to meet a ice cream like you!' I tryed my best to support, but it was impossible! I sent a blizzard to make he shut up, but i accidentaly knocked out him. In shock, i fainted again on the cold floor. Male Umbreon 2, 3 I cant believe im still at this really cold floor, knocked out, cause of a ice cream thing... After being on this day care, everything ended. At first, i ever thought it was gonna be good to spent time here, but after this experience, i think im forever stuck. Well, all started after being put on the day care, of course. I found the famous glaceon that my old trainer always telled me about. She answered as a YES, so i wanted to see if she was really strong, so i started a battle. I dont remember how it ended, cause i fell asleep, but when i wake up, i saw her sleeping, i though: 'Its my chance!' and bited her chest. When she wake up, we fight, but not like a pokemon fight, its like... a discussion fight, you know what i meant, eh? Well, after many fighting, she sent out a blizzard on me. My body started to cold out, and them, everything turnes black. Now im still thinking about everything that happened, my head keeps turning alot, but i still remember of everything. Eva (pokemon trainer), 4 After hours using bicycle and not being warned about any egg, i wanted to know why there was no eggs. While going to day care, i was feeling like something was wrong, but i just ignored that, i wanted a shiny eevee! I take back my pokemons, and them, a cutscene happened: My poor shiny umbreon was lying down, while my glaceon was looking at it, scared and horryfied while this message showed up: Umbreon fainted After the cutscene, the message keeps appearing saying umbreon fainted. Fastly, i went to pokemon center. I healed my pokemons them looked at my team and started to cry: my umbreon disappeared! After that day, i quit pokemon for a few years, i dont wanted my glaceon to suffer the same thing as umbreon did. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokepasta Category:Horror Category:Gore Category:Hacked game